


I Love the Sound When You Come Undone

by allofourkingsaredead (Skulls_and_Webs)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom!Iris, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub!Eddie, Switch!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/allofourkingsaredead
Summary: "There we are,” Mick said softly, kissing Eddie's neck as he ran his hands over where the other man's hands were tied behind his back. "Comfortable, darlin'?""Yes, Sir." Eddie breathed, resting his head against Mick's clothed chest."Eddie, sweetie, can you tell me the safe word again?" Iris asked, rubbing her thumb against his hip."The safe word is fire, Ma'am."





	I Love the Sound When You Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> I started writing this at work today, and I hope you like this venture into D/S.
> 
> Enjoy!

"There we are,” Mick said softly, kissing Eddie's neck as he ran his hands over where the other man's hands were tied behind his back. "Comfortable, darlin'?"   
  
"Yes, Sir." Eddie breathed, resting his head against Mick's clothed chest.   
  
"Eddie, sweetie, can you tell me the safe word again?" Iris asked, rubbing her thumb against his hip.   
  
"The safe word is fire, Ma'am."   
  
"Good boy." She smiled. "I'm just going to check that you're stretched enough for me, okay?"   
  
"Yes, Ma-  _ ah!" _ Eddie broke off into a whimper as two of Iris' fingers entered him.   
  
Eddie moaned into Mick's chest as Iris found his prostate. Mick chuckled, running his fingers over Eddie's red collar with purple studs, similar to his own, only thinner. Iris liked it when her boys knew that they belonged to her.

"Such a good boy for us." Mick sighed happily. "You gonna be extra good while Iris fucks you on my lap and not cum, hm?"   
  
"I- I'm gonna try, Sir," Eddie answered, biting his lip harshly now that three fingers were inside him.   
  
"You know what to say if you don't think you can hold it?"   
  
"Y-Yellow, Sir."   
  
"Good boy," Iris said while pulling her fingers out. "I think you're ready now."   
  
"Please, Ma'am,  _ please." _ Eddie whimpered.   
  
"Love how desperate you get for us." Mick grinned. "D'ya wanna be blindfolded today, darlin'?"   
  
"Please, Sir."   
  
"Thanks, Flower." Mick kissed Iris gently as she handed Mick one of the black silk blindfolds they used.   
  
Eddie sat patiently on Mick's lap, whimpering softly as Iris pushed into him. He closed his eyes while Mick skilfully tied the blindfold, moaning into his mouth after Mick tugged on his collar to drag him into a kiss.   
  
"Does she feel good, darlin'?"   
  
"So good, Sir." Eddie nodded frantically, pushing back onto Iris' strap-on. "Thank you, Ma'am.  _ Shit." _   
  
"That good, huh?" Iris murmured, pressing kisses along Eddie's shoulders.   
  
"Uh huh." Eddie agreed, loving the feel of her inside him, and how her nails dug into his hips. "Oh fuck,  _ Sir!" _   
  
Mick smirked, slowly stroking Eddie's cock, specifically the head of his cock where pre-cum was leaking out.   
  
"You teasing our boy?" Iris raised an eyebrow, thrusting even harder into Eddie.   
  
"I think we both are." Mick laughed as he stroked their submissive faster.   
  
Eddie moaned loudly, pushing back onto Iris' strap-on inside of him, and forward into Mick's fist. It felt ever so good, and if he had permission to finish he'd beg them to fuck him even harder - but he didn't.   
  
"Feels so good, so fucking good, Ma'am. Sir. I c-can't- can't- y-yellow."   
  
Instantly they stopped. Iris pulling out slowly, and pressing a plug into him to keep him open. Mick pulled his sub further onto his lap.    
  
"There we are, darlin'." Mick gently kissed his forehead. "Such a good boy, tellin' us you couldn't take no more."   
  
"A very good boy." Iris agreed, kissing the back of his neck, before taking off her strap-on so that she could cuddle up to him from behind properly.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hold on,” Eddie said quietly.   
  
"You did your best, sweetie, we're proud of you. You did so well for us." Iris praised. "Do you want to continue?"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Eddie nodded.   
  
"Do you want to keep the blindfold on for now?"   
  
"Please, Ma'am."   
  
"Iris fucked you good, didn't she?" Mick asked. "Think you should say thank you properly, hm?"   
  
"Please." Eddie breathed. "Can I?"   
  
"Absolutely," Iris smirked. "Mick, dear, help our boy to his knees?"   
  
"C'mon, darlin'." Mick picked Eddie up, helping to settle him on his knees by the side of their bed. "Do you need a cushion?"   
  
"No, Sir." Eddie shook his head. "Wanna feel it."   
  
"If you're sure, baby." Mick kissed him. "Where d'ya want me, Flower?"   
  
"Fetching the toy box." She answered, unclasping her bra. "Need to make sure he doesn't cum, and I want you to pick a toy for yourself."   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Mick purred with a smirk.   


Iris answered with one of her own, settling in front of Eddie. "As you're blindfolded, I'm going to keep hold of your hair, okay?"   
  
"Okay." Eddie sighed.   
  
Iris moved forward, bracketing her submissive's head with her knees. She threaded her fingers through his hair, clutching it firmly, but gently - it wouldn't do to hurt him when he'd been so well behaved, after all - making him lean forward and feel her through her underwear.   
  
"Good boy." She hummed, thrusting her clothed vagina against his face, breath catching as his nose caught her clit through the thin material. "You gonna make me cum?"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Please. Can I taste you?"   
  
"Such a good boy, asking so nicely." Iris smiled down at him. “Of course you can.”

With her free hand, Iris tugged her underwear low enough for Eddie to be able to make good on his request. She hummed as he licked her gently, trying his best to push his tongue inside, despite the awkward angle. She huffed a laugh as he groaned in annoyance because he couldn’t do what he wanted.

“Don’t forget my clit, sweetie.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

He pressed kisses to it, sucking it into his mouth. She moaned happily as his tongue licked everywhere, chasing her taste. He’d gotten so into it he didn’t notice Mick coming back until calloused hands put a ring onto his cock.

“Thank you, Sir.” He said, voice muffled by Iris’ pussy.

“Good boy.” Iris turned to Mick. “As are you, Mick. Open yourself up and put the toy in, but don't cum.”

“Yes, Flower.”

Iris watched as Mick stretched himself on his own fingers, encouraging Eddie’s tongue to lick her faster, lifting her hips up so he could enter her. Eddie moaned, pressing his face as close as possible, desperately trying to make her cum.

“That’s it, baby,” she encouraged. “I’m so close.”

She kept her eyes on Mick, using her free hand to rub at her clit as Eddie’s tongue licked inside of her. When Mick finally pressed his chosen toy - his favourite vibrator - inside of himself with a quiet whimper, Iris groaned, cumming on her sub’s tongue. Eddie let out a happy moan, chasing the remnants of her orgasm.

“That’s it, sweet boy, lick up all that cum. Make sure you swallow it.” She cooed. “Mick, honey, c’mere.”

He crawled over, stopping to suck one of her breasts into his mouth, before she grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, pulling him into a kiss.

“Do you want to cum in his mouth or ass?” She asked, removing Eddie’s mouth from her vagina.

“Wanna tie him to the headboard and fuck him.” Mick decided. “Do you like the sound of that, darlin’?”

“Yes, Sir.” Eddie nodded. “Can I keep the blindfold on, Ma’am?”

“Of course, baby.” Iris agreed. “Can you stand up?”

He managed to, with Mick’s help, who untied his arms. Eddie stood still as Mick checked his circulation and kissed his wrists. “You wanna keep using rope or do you want handcuffs for this?”

“Handcuffs, please. The purple ones.”

The purple leather handcuffs with a fur lining were a favourite for all of them, so much so Mick had brought the rest of the colours the site offered - red, black and pink - but the purple ones remained Eddie’s personal favourite. Mick helped Eddie onto the bed, arranging him comfortably, while Iris put the handcuffs on him, loping the connecting chain through the bars in their headboard.

“Are you ready for Mick, sweetie?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m ready.”

Iris settled on her side by Eddie, running her thumb over his right nipple, pinching it. “Still think we should try nipple clamps.”

“Maybe.” Mick shrugged, lifting Eddie’s leg up so his hole was on show, clenching around the silicone plug Iris had put in him earlier. He pulled it out, slicking up his cock, and pushing into Eddie’s welcoming tight heat. “For now I wanna fuck our boy.”

_ “Sir!” _ Eddie yelled. “Oh, fuck. Sir!”

“You want Mick to fuck you hard? Cum inside of you?” Iris asked, pinching his nipple harder.

“Yes, fuck, please. Please, Sir.”

“Such a good boy.” Mick cooed. “Don’t worry baby, I gotcha.”

Eddie whimpered as the head of Mick’s cock bumped against his prostate. Mick leant down, kissing and sucking at Eddie’s neck, locking the sub’s legs around his hips. He growled as Iris shifted to turn on the vibrator inside of him, fucking Eddie faster. 

“That’s it, Mick. Eddie wants your cum, aren’t you gonna give it to him? He’s been so  _ good _ for us, made me cum so  _ hard _ .” She squeezed Mick’s ass. “God, both of you are ever so good for me. Such good boys.”

“Ma’am, please.” Eddie sobbed. “Please, Sir. Want it.”

“You hear that, Mickey? You hear him begging so pretty for us?” Iris asked. “He wants it bad, don’t you sweetie?”

“Yes, yes,  _ please!” _

“Gonna cum, baby,” Mick muttered, kissing Eddie desperately. “Clench a little more for me. There we go - perfect. You’re perfect, baby.  _ Fuck.” _

Mick pulled out slowly, wincing softly as Iris switched off the vibrator, taking it out of him.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“All good Flower.” He assured. “Came so good.”

“Our boy does have that effect.” She grinned.

“S-Sir.” Eddie whimpered. “Ma’am. Please.”

“Shh, baby, we’re here.” Iris kissed his forehead. “Do you wanna come?”

“Uh huh.”

Sharing a quick look, Mick uncuffed Eddie’s wrists, while Iris removed his blindfold and cock ring.

“Hi, baby.” She smiled, as Eddie blinked, adjusting to the light.

“Did so well for us, darlin’.” Mick nuzzled at his neck, reaching around to stroke Eddie cock.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to cum into Mick’s hand, slumping against his front, while Iris kissed him.

“Do you boys want me to run you a bath?” She said, smiling at her boys.

“Wha’ ‘bout you?”

“We can’t all fit, darlin’.” Mick chuckled. “Gotta see if Ramon can help with that.”

“I’ll ask.”

“Can we sleep first? Bath later?” Eddie asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Mick said. “C’mon Iris, our boy needs cuddles.”

“Both my boys need cuddles.” Iris grinned, kissing them. “I love you,”

“Love you, ‘ris.” Eddie yawned, resting his head on her shoulder. “Mick.”

“Love you too, darlin’. Flower.” Mick kissed Eddie’s forehead one more time, before kissing Iris on the lips.

Iris let out a soft sigh, content, as both her boys fell asleep quickly. Eddie curled into her front, Mick pressed against Eddie’s back, both of them snoring quietly. Her boys were so good for her, and for each other. She loved them so much. Smiling at her boys, she ran her fingers through Eddie’s hair one more time, stroking her hand over Mick’s shaved head. Closing her eyes she let herself drift off, surrounded by her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> T.C. - "FMLYHM" by Seether


End file.
